


We Ain't Ever Getting Older

by LookingGlasstothePast



Category: One Piece
Genre: Acquaintances to Friends with Benefits?, But not those confessions, Drunk Sex, Drunk confessions, Love's on the backburner, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingGlasstothePast/pseuds/LookingGlasstothePast
Summary: Sometimes getting caught in the rain can end with a situation you never thought possible. Though it started horrible, Kid's pretty pleased with the results. Written for the OP Reverse Bang 2016, art by mudmanworld on tumblr.





	

There was something about these streets that Kid hated more than anything, even with the lights they were always dark, the roads seemed to turn and twist at the most random times, or perhaps it was the fact that the streetlights seemed to blink out just before something bad was about to happen. He should have known that the sudden, bright flash from above his head hadn't come from the flickering lights, but from much further up. The sudden booming gave little warning to the downpour that was coming. A loud curse escaped the redhead as he ducked for cover, pulling out his phone to shoot off a message to Killer.

 

'Got stuck in the storm, no where near you. Going to find shelter somewhere that isn't this shitty porch.'

 

He looked over to where the street sign was at, trying to discern what in the world it said, and though he hated going back out into the rain, he had to figure out what in the hell it said. Having to use the flash light on his phone to see, the street name finally came into clear view.

 

"Okay, so I'm on Royal Avenue…. Who the fuck lives around here..."

 

He knew that Killer would have a fit if he trudged home in the weather as it was, dear god it was only getting worse, and he had to come up with something better than just camping out at a bus stop or under a store's awning. And really, it almost seemed like that was the only options he had right now. That was, until his phone buzzed against his hip again, causing him to squint to try and read the screen.

 

'Talked to Trafalgar, he said you can stay with him tonight. 8325 North Hampton, he said the door's open.'

 

Trafalgar. Oh yeah, the med student that Killer knew through his brother? Father? Kid couldn't bring himself to actually remember. They'd only spoken a few times here and there, mainly because his friend had made him play nice and actually try to make friends with the other. All he had really learned was that the other moved out almost immediately to get away from his family, and only kept in contact with his father, brother, who knew what because if he didn't, the other might actually end up in the hospital or worse. It wasn't impressive, but it wasn't normal either. But hey, the house was nearby, and it wasn't like he was being forced to move in.

 

Steeling his resolve, he rushed off down the street, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to get out of this without being soaked, but getting back in and away from the weather would be better than just letting himself get soaked. Reaching the house, he noted that it was still unassuming, almost darker looking in the storm, hell, if he was being honest, it looked just about as creepy and mysterious as its owner. Up the manicured, muddy yard, he nearly knocked the door off its hinges as he made it inside the entryway. Where the outside was frightening and cold, the inside was warm and mildly inviting, and off came his boots with a couple of heavy thuds.

 

"So you made it alright."

 

The calm voice startled the redhead, and when he looked up, he couldn't help but offer a bit of a sheepish smile. The home's owner was standing before him, dressed only in his jeans and black socks, obviously settled in for a 'peaceful' night in. Well, looks like he had just ruined that much, hadn't he?

 

"Yeah, guess I did. Killer insisted I be somewhere 'safe' for the night so here I am. Ruin your night?"

 

The elder scoffed lightly, though there was obviously a teasing smile on his face, showing that the other hadn't bothered him as much as Kid believed he did. And hell, if he was being welcomed into the other's house, well, he didn't ever think he'd get to see this much of the other. Pale fingers speckled off into tanned arms, though the light freckles covered up to his shoulders leading to a bright patch on his hips, just barely showing above the jeans. The most he had ever seen of the other was the near white spots on the other's face, stars on a moonless night, something that the other tried to hide often enough, but still would miss a couple on his neck or hands.

 

"I had nothing planned but supper and studying. In bed before eleven with another book. You've essentially given me a reason to open a bottle of wine."

 

Now that perked up the redhead, out of the cold into a nice warm home, and free booze? Hell was the other planning on feeding him, too? Maybe he should bring that question up before the other started on cooking anything.

 

"That supper offer extend to me, too? Was supposed to get food on the way to Killer's."

 

And here he laughed some, motioning out the windows that framed the doorway.

 

"You can see how that turned out."

 

Trafalgar laughed slightly before motioning to the puddle beneath the taller, then to the dripping clothes.

 

"After you get out of those. God knows _you'd_ be the one to catch pneumonia out there. I've got something old of Cora's in the bathroom that should fit you. You're both huge anyway."

 

"About that Cora guy, he your brother or something?"

 

The younger asked as he pulled his shirt over his head, noting the aspiring doctor's immediate focus on the scarring that covered the left side of his body. He'd had a few accidents up to this point, and well, he was not one to actually take care of the wounds like he should. Killer warned him, after all, but he didn't listen, when did he ever listen, to be honest?

 

"I was adopted into his family when I was about thirteen. I was sick and Cora stepped in to take care of me. I consider him more of a father than anything else."

 

He moved to settle a basket down near Kid, a little bit of a light, reminiscing smile on his face.

 

"He's the only good thing from that family. But c'mon. You're going to get sick, I want you to shower so you can warm up, then we'll worry about food."

 

It really had only occurred to the taller that he couldn't get by just calling the other by his surname, could he? After all, he was the only one who really preferred being called by his family name, if only because he found his given name well….kind of old fashioned for an ass like himself. Into the basket fell the shirt and socks, next the sopping jeans and jacket, and when he was left in just the mildly damp boxers, the other led him down the hall to the bathroom. Everything was almost unnecessarily clean, everything perfectly in its place, though, he noted that there weren't many, if any pictures lining the walls. Dark, blank space….dark canvas which should have had something to color it. But what? Was there nothing that the other was proud of, or hell, nothing he wanted to brag about should anybody come by? Maybe he wasn't that type of guy in retrospect.

 

"Everything should be easy to work, there's the hot and cold handle, shower head's got a couple of different settings, so you can play with it as you see fit. Don't have any guest supplies here, but you're more than welcome to use my shampoo and things should you decide you want to use them. Hot water lasts a while, but don't spend all night in here, okay? I do actually want to eat at some point."

 

The red head scoffed slightly, as if he was really going to take a long time in what was essentially some stranger's house, where he wasn't sure that the other wasn't going to use him for some psychotic medical experiment. Well….maybe at the hands of Trafalgar, that wouldn't be so bad. While the black haired man left, the red head quietly shut the bathroom door, shaking his head for a minute before starting up the shower. Sure, the other was attractive, hell, maybe enough for a one night stand, but there was a lot that he didn't know about the other, and the fact he'd seen the other's 'punk manners' in action didn't exactly warm him up to giving the other a chance to take his heart. He knew well enough that the other was called the 'Surgeon of Death' for a reason, even if he was lacking his actual degree for now.

 

Once the water was deemed hot enough, he stepped under the spray, the light sprinkling a treat in comparison to the sudden beating he had taken just outside. It wasn't often he had time to think like this, and honestly, the shower at his own place could use fixing, especially when it came to water pressure, so the fact the other had it all under control was kind of nice, refreshing in comparison to what he'd had. Though now that he was alone, he had time to think about more than the med student's cute ass and great plumbing. Why would Killer send him here? Did he know something that Kid was oblivious to? Something that meant more than just a night stay? Why did Trafalgar leave his door unlocked? This area was shitty in comparison to just a few blocks over, and people got robbed and killed all the time….. There was no way that the other was really hoping he would come take solace out of the rain, was there? No, that was stupid to think about. They were just acquaintances, nothing more. There would be no reason that the other should have been waiting up on him….Unless….Killer lived nearby, didn't he? He took this road often enough to get to the other's place…..Had Trafalgar been keeping an eye on him?

 

Where some would find that strange, hell, it was almost endearing that someone was keeping some sort of eye on him as he hurried past, no matter the weather or time of day. Dumb on the elder's part somewhat, but kind of nice. And he had seen the other going out to run errands or head to class, hell, he wasn't completely sure just where the other was going, but it definitely seemed like he had a busy schedule outside of his little house, maybe even somewhat of a social life that didn't consist of uninvited guests at random points of the night.

 

It was at that point the redhead decided all of the reflection was more than enough than he could handle, and he rushed to clean up somewhat before turning off the water and grabbing the towel that was left for him. A quick dry and he's pulling on the pants that the other had left sitting on the countertop. They certainly fit alright, but it made him wonder how in the hell these could be too small for the other's 'father.' After all, he was a pretty tall guy himself… He had at least six inches on the elder, so how big did the man's father become to not fit in these anymore? Hell, how out of style they looked, he had to have grown out of them ages ago, back in the seventies maybe. Or the eighties at the latest… Oh well, it really didn't matter in the long run. He shifted to pad out of the room and back down the hall, scrubbing at his damp hair with the dark towel as he went.

 

It wasn't hard to hear the sounds of preparation, the dull sound of metal against plastic as meats and vegetables were sliced just as the wielder intended, and following those sounds led the redhead right into the kitchen, a little impressed at the nearly spotless room. For a small house, a good portion of the space had to be right here, enough to fit a small island in the middle of everything. Two pots were settled on the stove, one boiling away, the other possibly simmering? He couldn't tell from the doorway, though he had a good view of both the chef and the decor. Emerald backsplash and dark oak cabinets, lit by a soft glow from a small chandelier hanging above the island. More pops of color reached his eyes, greens of potted plants sitting on the fridge and above the cabinet that looked like it held the 'everyday' dishes, pictures stuck to the fridge with some almost tacky looking magnets, strangely both stylish and reminiscent of a parent.

 

Trafalgar shifted between the stove and the sink, caught between stirring at the pots and dropping used and now unneeded utensils away to be cleaned later. It was only when he reached the island again to go back to cutting at some luscious looking peppers that grey met red, and a soft smile tugged at the smaller's lips.

 

"You look a little better. Can't tame the unruly though, hm?"

 

"What? The hair? Nah."

 

It felt a little like Kid had interrupted some ritual, left feeling awkward and huffing some as he threw the towel over his shoulder. Though he was sure that it wasn't the case, the sudden unease left him scrambling for words.

 

"You want help with something? I'm not the best cook, but I can be useful."

 

"Don't worry about it. I can handle food, but I think I promised you a bottle of wine, didn't I?"

 

A flippant motion brought Kid's attention to the wine rack that was built into the island, where some of the bottles looked like cooking wines and sherries, a couple of fancy labels stuck out. So, Trafalgar was really going to break out the big guns because he was here? Different whites and reds stood out, some with old labels, some looking relatively newer, and there was something that just stuck out to him. A deep ruby shine from an old bottle, the label as vintage as a hipsters favorite t-shirt, though, where the other bottles looked like they had been left for while, this one bottle seemed to have been fiddled with quite constantly, as if its owner was just looking for a reason to finally pop the cork. A 1996 bottle, Giacomo Borgogno and Figli Barolo Classico Riserva, hell, those were beyond good at this point, any longer and it would tart up far too much and leave a horrible taste in the mouth. Or so Killer would probably tell him. He didn't know fine wine the way the other did. He reached out to pluck the bottle from it's place, grinning wildly as he showed it off to the other.

 

"So what about this old thing? Hear it's starting to become good."

 

"Have you? I've heard mixed reviews, I've been wondering whether or not to open it. But it should go well with dinner."

 

Another soft laugh from the elder, and he moved to settle a corkscrew on the counter top.

 

"Go ahead and pop it open, how about? I'll grab some glasses down in a second."

 

It was when the other turned to get the glasses that the younger really got a good look at his host, lithe form reaching up, the barest hint of muscle stretching taut under his skin, and for a moment, it was like everything else in the world had just gone black. How could one person be so….enigmatic and even mildly entertaining? It wasn't love, it didn't have to be, but was fascination enough to keep the idea running through his mind? A soft clink of the glasses, and the red head is focusing back on the job that he had been tasked with as his host is starting to slow down, movements starting to seem more like a dance than just idle thought processes. Within this moment, it was a little more obvious that everything was measured down to a nearly exact science, everything had a place and a precise minute it had to be used or moved, and Trafalgar seemed like he had it all memorized for a while.

 

Though, the black haired man didn't seem quite like he enjoyed entertaining, who really knew with him. He could have a whole secret life where he did nothing but be social and go out all the time, drinking, partying, living like there was only a few hours left… Or maybe he was just thinking odd things trying to figure out just what was going on with this man again… Maybe coming by tonight was a bad idea, maybe he should have just gone home and forgotten about the text that Killer had sent him, taken the scolding that the blond was sure to have given him when he found out.Starting to pour the wine into one of the glasses, he looked back over his shoulder again to see the smaller reaching up for a colander, using the balls of his feet to give himself just a touch more reach so that he could pull it away from the hook that seemed to be its proper place. His eyes roamed up the other's legs, pausing the moment that they reached the other's ass; it seemed like there was more than what would usually meet the eye. A bit of a smirk tugged at his lips, and he thanked whatever was up there, smiling down on him just enough to give him this moment in time. A soft, dripping sound reached his ears, and looking down he cursed softly, settling both the bottle and glass down quickly before wiping the small puddle of almost maroon wine. Back over his shoulder the towel went, and he heard a soft laugh, looking up to see that his host was standing right over him, a bowl in each hand.

 

"Spills happen. Don't worry too much about it."

 

"Doesn't mean I'm going to let it sit. Could stain something."

 

He got an appreciative look from the doctor in training, and one of the bowls was set in front of him, the warm smell of pasta and something strangely earthy that he hadn't smelled before wafting towards him. He couldn't really tell what was hiding in the dish, but it didn't seem like the other wanted to do something horrible to him.

 

"Egg noodles, rocchetta cheese, and black truffles, with some red and green peppers. My take on a dish that the family taught me. A little fancy, I guess, but it's always better to share this sort of thing with someone else rather than just eating it alone."

 

"Your old man teach you this?"

 

The other is laughing again as he reaches to collect the wine bottle and pour himself a glass while Kid is distracted. The red head takes a sip from his own glass to hide the mild irritation, taking in the almost strange, but still delicious, mix of berries and minerals as the other goes to answer him.

 

"No, he wasn't allowed in the kitchen. He's very clumsy so he tends to hurt himself often, and it's just easier on everyone if he doesn't get anymore chance to get injured. I actually started learning how to cook because a couple of the other kids were pretty nasty to him. Always playing pranks on him, irritating him…All those things that children do when they shouldn't."

 

Now that Kid knew well. Children were always curious and due to their age, mildly ignorant, so upsetting adults just seemed to come with the territory. He was a pain in the ass for everyone until Killer had started taking care of him anyway. He nodded in agreement, letting the other continue his stories as they ate; as one glass of wine soon became the bottle, one bottle became three or four, Trafalgar stopped telling stories and leaned in towards him.

 

"You know, I'm glad that you came here tonight. I was worried that you would just ignore my offer and go back home."

 

"You really did offer then? I thought that Killer might have coerced you into it, seeing as how you were so close to where I was at and he acts like some overly fearful mother."

 

The idea caused the two of them to laugh, even though neither of them would deny the idea, thinking about it was icing on the cake. Sometimes, Kid knew, you had to make fun of yourself and your friends, and no one could really place any blame once there was alcohol involved somewhere. Even Killer had begrudgingly agreed to that term after a previous accident on Wire's end.

 

"Is it really that hard to believe that I offered on my own terms?"

 

"You don't honestly seem approachable if I'm being honest. It's like you're always unhappy to see people, much less be around them for anything longer than a wellness exam. You're a wallflower at every party…"

 

"That I can explain." The other offered up, lifting a hand to stop Kid's words in their tracks, grey eyes focusing in on Kid's face as if he was trying to prove that he was less tipsy than he seemed, though, it was obvious that he wasn't fully there in his own mind, and Kid had to wonder just what this explanation was going to be. "I used to be really sick as a kid, like, a chronic, fatal illness that wiped out my entire hometown. After living through something like that, it's hard to get close to people, I'm not sure if I'm clean of the contaminant, and I don't want to be responsible if another outbreak happens."

 

Just looking at the other let Kid know that this was something real, and something that honestly scared the med student, and in his honest opinion, something that he could understand. Something like that had to have been hard and traumatic on anybody, let alone someone under the age of twenty-five. Who knew just how long this had been frightening the other, keeping a hold of him when it looked like he had everything under control. Though Kid wanted to say something, the words just seemed to die on his tongue. How could he tell the other that his fear wasn't something serious to be afraid of, if only because of how many people he'd been in contact with since that hard time? The one time that he wanted to be nice and his whole being was rejecting it. Emotions were sickening sometimes…

 

"I don't get why you have to be scared your whole life. So you don't know if you could get someone sick, just do your best to remember that and keep yourself healthy. You've already had enough shit happen, don't add more to yourself."

 

Grey eyes widened somewhat, and the other is leaning in closer to him, one hand on the slate countertop to hold himself up. It's almost like he's looking at a display rather than at a real, living person, was he still doubting about getting any sort of intimate with others? Or was he just unable to believe that Kid of all people was trying to give him advice on making friends? Kid thought he was never going to get an answer, then he felt the soft brush of lips against the corner of his mouth. He froze as the elder settled back onto the stool as if he'd done nothing at all, offering the redhead an almost teasing smile.

 

"You know something? You always are so blunt in what you think. I've always kind of liked that about you."

 

A cocky grin pulled at the redhead's lips, almost arrogant in comparison to the other's softer expression. But it had finally dawned on him that maybe he wasn't the only one thinking too much about an acquaintance. If nothing else, they could at least build some sort of mutual agreement, and maybe the other thought about it just like he did. It wasn't love, but there was something there that kept them gravitating back towards each other, even if the world would disagree on what it was.

 

"Is that the only thing you've kind of liked about me?"

 

"I don't think I've seen everything you can do. And you're tough, aren't you? I don't think a cannon shot could get through your immune system."

 

This was definitely going where Kid thought it was, and reaching his hand out, he caught the other's hip, tugging harshly so that he had his host standing before him. Now he could appraise the other a little better, investigate the paper white patches that stuck out against warm cocoa of the other's skin tone. Close up he could see that those patches and spots were lighter than his own flesh, the ink of the other's tattoos showing clearer there than anywhere else.

 

"You find vitiligo interesting?"

 

"You're the only person in town who I think has it. It's new, different, almost pretty, if you don't mind the word."

Another laugh from the elder, and his hand is settling on Kid's, almost gentle considering what they were about to do. Though, he did seem like a constantly calm influence, someone able to keep the reins should Kid start to get too wild, but that was his plan. Time to test the elder on everything he stood for, time to see just what would break the calm.

 

"I can handle it just this once. You'd better find something else to call me, or I'll throw you back out in the storm."

 

"We'll see if I can think of something. Why don't you show me where we're heading?"

 

That seemed to appease the other, even if he was just as adamant that pretty was not a word that could be used here. That was fine, after all, too many frilly words like that could cause somebody to want more than either were really willing to give. Dishes were left sitting on the island, the remnants of a meal worth eating put aside by the lusty siren call that had pervaded their senses and ignored by the two as they wandered out of the kitchen. The way his hips swayed had the redhead feeling like a predator, large hands reaching out to grip at firm muscle hidden by the rough scratch of the denim, and he caused his prey to jolt. He didn't run off or try anything though, deciding to just peer up at the taller from beneath his lashes, grey eyes starting to swirl with darkening clouds, the storm inside of him matching the fervor of the storm outside. One quick movement was all it took for the other to have him backed against the closest wall, long fingers tangling in his hair as their lips met in a harsh kiss. Between tongue and teeth, Trafalgar was on the attack, trying to lead their little rendezvous the way that he wanted it to go, and with a soft laugh, he started pushing back, using his height to his advantage.

 

The next movements seem like they've been choreographed, as Kid pulls the smaller up into the air his legs wrap tight around the larger's waist, and though it's harder to walk, with a little direction he's pushing through the last door in the dim hallway. His feet padded over grey carpet and he unceremoniously dropped the man back onto his bed, the black cover only serving to really make the pale skin glow in what sparse light filtered in through the open door. It only took a second for the man to readjust and offer up an enticing smile before Kid was back on him, teeth digging into the flesh of Trafalgar's neck. Though the gasp was pleasing, he wanted to draw more sounds from the other, leave him hoarse and rasping by the time he found release. The bites trailed down from neck to chest, mouth working to make sure that the other wouldn't be able to hide the marks that he left behind, have everyone wondering just who Trafalgar's secret lover was, knowing that the elder preferred to keep his life as confidential as he could. Nails bit against his shoulders and dug down when he bit harshly at the other's collarbone, leaving the pleasurable sting all the way down to his hips. Pressing a hand against the other's side, he rubbed his thumb over the bone, continuing to work on the mark, deciding that this would be the darkest, the reminder that would stay the longest, the one that he wanted Trafalgar to feel over and remember just who left it.

 

When the other's hips jerked up, the younger grinned and licked his lips, chuckling softly."What's the matter? Something you need?"

 

"You're a fucking prick…"

 

The words are venomous, but the breathless tone to the other's voice cuts the maliciousness down to simply sounding annoyed. Maybe he was having a little too much fun thinking about how he was going to tease and torment the other until he finally broke, begged for more, but this was an opportunity that he wasn't going to miss. He slid back up the other's body, nails biting against the other's hip as he ran his tongue over the shell of the other's ear, tugging at a set of earrings. He's not expecting the sudden push or to be looking up at the black ceiling, but it looks like the other's had enough of his slow going. Before he can gain his bearings, the sleep pants are being tugged away and lips are pressing short, needy kisses against his shaft. Hell, if he's going to get shoved around, he sure as hell is going to enjoy the show that the other's putting on for him. When red meets grey this time, the other wastes no time, the thick head of his cock sliding past dark lips. The sheer heat is an amazing feeling in itself, but the slide of tongue against him, the slightest scrape of teeth when Trafalgar's starting to move, it's a little clumsy, but at this point he'll blame the wine. A large hand shifts to hold the back of the other's head, pushing him to go a little further on each tantalizing slide back down, even as Trafalgar's hand comes up to curl around the base, stroking along what he couldn't fit. Where he had wanted to go just slow enough to tease, the other's pace was quick, as if he just wanted to get to the climax without worrying about all of the little things.

 

"You got lube?"

 

If he really wanted to hurry up, who was Kid to deny him? The other nodded slightly towards the nightstand, and with only one large drawer, it wasn't hard to guess where what he wanted would be hiding at. He shifted to dig around in the lower drawer, looking back to see the other already squirming out of his jeans and boxers. Was he really that drunk? Or was he really that interested in him? Either way, it looked like he'd been riling himself up, how hard he looked anyway. After finding the small plastic bottle, he quickly squirted some onto his fingers, leaving the bottle behind on the table and moving to pull Trafalgar into straddling his hips. As one slick finger rubbed around the other's entrance, lipsand teeth caught one of his nipples, tongue flicking over it making the other arch forwards into his mouth. The gasps and pants were starting to turn into moans and soft pleas, and he quickly thrust his finger into the other, giving only a couple of moments for the elder to adjust before adding the second.

 

The elder is starting to squirm and shift, pressing back against the short thrusts, trying almost desperately to quicken the pace, holding to Kid's shoulders to try and get more leverage, keep things moving just the way he wanted. He moans long and loud once the third is pressed inside, digging his nails into the scarred flesh beneath his hands. The way his body is reacting, it's almost like he's not going to last, and for a moment, Kid is a little fascinated. How little did he actually get off to be acting like a bitch in heat now? The slow pace that Kid was thinking of starting gets ignored in favor of short, hard thrusts, not giving the other time to match his movements, and when Trafalgar dips his head and bites hard into his shoulder, the redhead stiffens and moans from the sting.

 

"Harder."

 

The statement is not a suggestion, Kid realizes, oh no, it's an outright demand, and one that the redhead is more than willing to indulge, even if the punk thinks he has all of the control. He pulls his fingers out of the other, and takes just a moment to slick his cock, pressing the head against the other's entrance right after.

 

"If that's what you want."

 

He rasps before his hands grip tight to the other's hips and pull him down, grinning wildly at the loud moan that escapes his partner. The pace the two set is fast and hard, the loud smack of skin accentuated by grunts and moans that would make a nun blush bright red. Kid's almost sure that he's leaving bruises on the other's hips, that past the howl of the wind the neighbors can hear just how much the other's enjoying himself, and hell, if that thought isn't just as arousing as the man riding his cock as if his life depended on it. A hand slide up to grip onto dark locks, pulling the other's head back so he can bite hard into the soft skin of his neck, and once he tastes a slight metallic tang he can hear just how much the other really likes this sort of play.

 

"Daddy's little boy's a bit of a slut, isn't he?"

 

The words are coming out before Kid's mind can register just what's he saying, though, from the other's moan, it doesn't seem like he's really bothered at this point. His body starts moving faster, pausing between thrusts down to roll and grind his hips against the redhead's, nails biting and catching along his shoulders and arms. It's obvious that he's just running on instinct now, rutting along until he finally hits his pleasure, until everything finally explodes into sheer bliss, when bodies can no longer move.

 

"What would he say if he could see you now? See how you're acting like a bitch in a rut?"

 

The pace is starting to become irregular, and it's becoming ever clearer that neither of them is going to last much longer, but Kid was intent on making the other scream, have him cum hard, and so he leans in towards the other's ear, biting just beneath the lobe.

 

"Tell me what you want, Trafalgar."

 

The elder is struggling, that much he can see, and whether its to follow his command or hold back his release Kid isn't sure. He starts to slow just for a moment, holding tight to keep the darker skinned man from finishing himself off by using his cock like it was nothing more than a toy. His mouth opens soundlessly once, then twice, thrice even before he finally gets enough breath to be able to speak.

 

"Law."

 

"Law?"

 

"Cum saying my name, and this slut will be sure that it will be more than worth it."

 

Now that was almost too much, and with one push, he has Law on his back, lifting one of his legs up onto his shoulder, grinning like a near madman.

 

"Alright, Law. You'd better keep that promise."

 

Once the thrusting begins again, it's like they'd never stopped, the quieted room echoing louder and louder with moans and grunts, and when Kid gets a hand around the other's hard and weeping cock, Law's breath hitches in his throat. Dark hands grip the blankets beneath them for everything that they are worth, and after just a couple more moments, he's clenching tight around the other's prick and cumming hard with the loudest moan that the redhead has ever heard from him.

 

True to his word, when Kid hits that peak he's moaning out the elder's name, thrusting only once before the tight heat is milking him of every drop.

 

\----------

 

When the light filters in through the curtains is when it finally dawns on Kid that the two of them had fallen right asleep, no cleanup, and without moving more than enough to just grab the blanket and throw it over them. Red eyes look around the room for just a couple of moments before noticing that Law is already up, watching over him as if he's the most interesting thing in the room.

 

"Hate to bother you as soon as you wake up, just wanted to offer you something to eat before you had to go. So, breakfast? Or me?"

 

With a bit of a grin, Kid decides that no matter how this whole thing ends, at least he's going to have some fun on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Eustass before, so I am so sorry if it seemed out of character! This was so fun to write though, and Mudmanworld was such an awesome partner for this year. I'm so glad everything worked out. Don't forget to check out their art and everyone else's projects at opreversebang.tumblr.com~ 
> 
> Mudman's art link is here: mudmanworld.tumblr.com/post/151129273718/   
> Please be sure to take a look, for without them and this beautiful oil painting, there wouldn't be a fic~


End file.
